


The Present

by charleybradburies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cultural References, Dean's Birthday, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't think his birthday's that important. Charlie and Cas beg to differ. </p><p>Just a cutesy little thing I thought up earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

 

"What's this?" Dean grunts, glancing at the paper placed at his seat at the table.

"The schedule," Charlie says matter-of-factly.

"The what?"

"The schedule. For tomorrow. We've got a schedule."

"Why do you- it's just my birthday…"

" _Just_ his birthday, he says," Cas says teasingly as he sets the bowl of salad in the middle of the table.

"What? It's a _day_. It's no big deal."

"Well, we're celebrating whether you like it or not, and yes, participation is mandatory," declares Charlie, and Dean feigns a sigh before quietly reading over the itinerary.

 

Dean's Birthday

_11 - 12 : combined breakfast and second breakfast (made by Charlie)_

_12 - 5 : Star Trek reboot (with allowance for bathroom breaks and popcorn making)_

_5 - 8 : fancyish dinner (at a mystery location - Charlie is driving)_

_8 - 11 : The Avengers_

_11 - 12 : dessert_

_12 : Charlie's bedtime. Subsequent birthday sex predicted._

 

"Did you seriously put birthday sex on here?" Dean remarks, and Charlie nods innocently.

"And I didn't forget second breakfast, either."

 

\---

 

Dean wakes slowly, savouring the kisses with which Cas is peppering his face and upper body. He opens his eyes as he spends a few seconds babbling incoherently, and his eyes reveal his warmhearted smile.

"Mornin'," he moans, slipping his arm inside Cas's undershirt and rolling over. As Dean moves closer to him, Cas makes sure to capture Dean's lips in a nonchalant but amorous kiss.

"Good morning, Dean," replies Cas when they pull apart to breathe, moving so as to accomodate for Dean's fitting squarely next to him.

"Wha' time is it?" Dean asks with a yawn and a subsequent swift shaking of his head. 

"A little before ten," Cas murmurs. "Don't have to be in the kitchen 'til eleven."

He angles his head to his right, giving Dean an unambiguously desirous look. Dean feigns a weak sigh, then laments that he's now left with nearly an hour and nothing to do; the statement's quickly followed by a chuckle, a kiss, and a surprisingly nimble shedding of undergarments.

 

\----

 

Cas refrains from protesting as Dean neatens his hair, standing immediately behind him and studying Cas in the mirror to evaluate his propriety - although, of course, his examination of Cas is never quite up to most standards for etiquette. Cas considers reminding Dean that he was essentially a gold-collar worker for thousands of years, but decides against it, instead allowing a second straightening of his tie and settling for an assertive glint, at which Dean finally makes more pleasurable use of his hands and wordlessly pulls Cas in for a deep, slow kiss.

 

 


End file.
